


demon child

by cap_n_port



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chara Has Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Retelling, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: everyone thinks im the villaini guess theyre right





	

My eyes were wrong. Everyone told me that. _Demon eyes,_ they called me. _Red-eyed freak._

I was injured, repeatedly, by people claiming to be my family.

They told me I was evil. I was the reason everything bad happened in the village.

Of course I was. Everything was my fault.

I had enough of it one day. I was tired of living. 

There was this mountain. I had climbed it before, when I needed to be alone.

There was a hole in the middle of the mountain. Deep enough I couldn't see the bottom.

I figured it would be deep enough that if I fell through, I would die.

That would be a nice escape from this wretched world.

So I climbed Mount Ebott.

 

 

 

I fell down.

 


End file.
